


My Star

by KaylaSan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSan/pseuds/KaylaSan
Summary: Just a cute one shot fluff with Sehun being the best boyfriend ever





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Forever by EXO

“Hey angel” Sehun called to you as he sat down on the bench in front of you , “I know we don’t normally do this but since it’s our last year of college let’s do something crazy”. 

You looked at him suspiciously as you thought of all the possible things Sehun might consider crazy. Your mind came to blank and you decided to ask him “ What do you plan to do that so crazy?”. He gave you a cheeky grin and replied “ Skipping the last 3 hours of classes today” . You struggled to hold in a laugh , this was Sehun’s idea of crazy? You had honestly imagined something a little more ... wild . 

Sehun reached forward and tilted your chin up so you were looking into his sweet brown eyes that he knew you couldn’t resist . As simple as his idea was , you knew that you were going to go along with it , after all you would rather spend 3 extra hours with your boyfriend than be sitting in class. “ Alright let’s do it! Where are we going?” You said and asked . “ Ah that’s part of the craziness as well , you’re not going to believe me if I tell you” Sehun replied , giving you that cheeky smile once again. 

“Oh a mysterious place , then we have to leave right now , come on let’s go” you giggle as you grab Sehun’s hand and run towards his car. Both of you climb into his car and drive off campus . As you were driving along you noticed what a perfect day it was , it was warm day with a light breeze and no clouds in the sky. With Sehun by your side , one hand on the steering wheel and one on your thigh, you couldn’t help but smile as you thought about how you would love to capture this exact moment with these exact feelings . Sehun noticed this and smiled to himself thinking how he was so lucky to have someone like you on a day with this.

After a short trip the two of you arrived at a small field that was right next to a small lake . It was all green rolling hills as far as the eye could see . The first word that came to your mind was : peaceful . Yet you still couldn’t figure out why Sehun has brought you here , it was peaceful but not magical as he had promised. Both of you climbed out the car and Sehun took you by your hand and started leading you towards the edge of the field and closer to the lake . He stopped and you finally understood why Sehun thought it was magical : it was a small area where a clump of trees stood in an almost perfect semi circle , facing the sparkling lake . It looked different from the rest of the field , almost as if the you stepped into a different world. 

“It’s probably not what you were expecting but it’s my secret slice of heaven” Sehun said pulling you out of your thoughts. “ I love it here” you replied smiling up him . Sehun laid his jacket down on the ground for you to sit on and cuddled up next to you . You were looking at the lake in front you and then looked up to the clear sky , “ It must be beautiful here at night , I can only imagine how bright the stars must be” you said . Sehun giggles and replied “not as bright as the star you’re dating” . You laughed and gave him a small poke on his side . “If anyone is the star in this relationship it’s me” you cheekily said expecting Sehun to laugh as a response but you didn’t expect his reply . “Not only are my star , you deserves all the stars in the sky , you deserve the moon and the universe , you’re just that amazing” Sehun said as he stared at you intently .

You were left speechless , Sehun says romantic things all the time but he has never said anything that left you this speechless . “Oh , Sehun that’s the most amazing thing someone has ever said to me” you said . You sat silent for a few moments before you realized Sehun was looking at you . He reached out towards you and gingerly moved a piece of hair out of your face , leaned closer to you and softly said “ one day I’m going to do something to prove that to you , maybe I’ll even buy you you’re own star” . You giggled softly and asked Sehun whether he knew the cost of a star or not , he replied sheepishly “ I don’t know but when I get home it will be the first thing I research!” You reached up to kiss Sehun and replied “ babe honestly I don’t need a star , all I need is you”.

{Fast Foward a few days}

“BABE! You have to come over right now , it’s really important” Sehun shouted in your ear through the phone . “Sehun you don’t have to yell , I’ll be right over” you said and laughed at how excited he sounded.

You arrived at Sehun house after a short bus ride there and patiently wait for him to answer the door . A few moments later Sehun swings the door open and has the widest grin on his face and his eyes seem to have a twinkle to them because of this . “ What are you so happy about?” you asked with a small smile playing on your lips . “Its a surprise , is it okay if I blind fold you?” he replied . You nodded and he put the blind fold on you and started leading you toward his room . You heard the soft click of his bedroom door opening . Sehun told you to wait for a moment so that he can get ready and you did as you were told .

You felt Sehun’s fingers graze your shoulders as he rested his hands there . “ Are you ready?” he asked . You nodded once again and Sehun pulled the blindfold away from your eyes . However you couldn’t believe what you were seeing , in the middle of Sehun’s room was a giant paper star hanging from the ceiling with your name written written across the star in bold writing. 

“Wh...what’s this Sehun?” you asked . He chuckled before replying “ well I researched how to buy stars and you were right , they are super expensive but that wasn’t going to stop me from giving you the star you deserve , so I made my own one for you” . You were in utter disbelief , you were trying to process how someone could do something so amazing for you , you almost wanted to cry thinking about it. You turned around to face Sehun and said “ this is the most amazing thing someone has ever done for me , thank you so much baby” before giving him the most passionate kiss you could. 

~~The End~~


End file.
